


(二)巫山云雨不知处

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sweet, hpss
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 万圣节的一个小小恶作剧酿成的血案（Harry猫耳女装）





	(二)巫山云雨不知处

“potter？真希望你能告诉我你贫瘠愚蠢的大脑又让你做了什么蠢事。”

眼前这个孩子，对，像是四年级时的potter，有个和他母亲一样剔透的绿瞳，还有那个黑魔法造成的伤疤，但是，梅林，发生什么事了？！

“噢，sev，叫我Harry！”看着爱人的脸有着越发黑下去的趋势，救世主决定先让对方冷静一下再说明情况。

于是，海豹一般扑向坐在沙发上诧异盯着自己的爱人，虽然娇小的身躯无法环住对方，但不妨碍救世主堵住自己爱人的嘴唇。

“唔？！！” 

准备吐出的毒液被救世主吞了下去，“该死的”出口却只能变成令魔药教授感到羞耻的呻吟声。

待到空气中暧昧的气氛正浓，唇齿交缠带来的暧昧声响却已进入尾声，只能见到被小孩模样前·救世主压倒在柔软沙发上的两颊微红的魔药教授在那显得娇小单薄的怀抱中不住喘息。

虽然自己的年轻爱人已经成年了，但总有一种在诱导未成年人的罪恶感。

“po……Harry，给我一个解释。” 

调整好微乱的呼吸，斯内普尽量将自己的目光不落向对方有些红肿的嘴唇上，只不过，这身装扮？

“额，sev，你知道今天是万圣节吧，双胞胎做了一个小道具，于是……” 

“然后愚蠢的救世主中了那个只要有点脑子的人都不会着道的恶作剧？或许你该庆幸这只是个恶作剧而不是恶咒？即使现在伏地魔已经死了 但你也不应该如此放松警惕，你的脑子终于被自己吃掉了么……唔？！”

其实救世主是故意的，不过说出来应该会死的很惨，哦不，在死之前也许该祈祷他还是个肢体完整的男人。 再次堵住喋喋不休的嘴，他的爱人表达担忧都这变扭呢。

反观救世主这身行头:缩减的年龄与体形，估计是减龄剂造成的;洛丽塔风格的女装，听说是麻瓜界风靡一时的东西，轻飘飘的空荡荡的，而且不知为何不能用魔法脱下来;至于那对猫样的黄色耳朵，毛茸茸的，不知道是不是变形药水的效果，噢，还有个尾巴！

斯内普先生好奇地用手一握。

“！！！” 

感受着手中有些炸起的毛，年长的恋人后知后觉地感受到了一丝危险的氛围。

他记得，摸猫科动物的尾巴好像有什么意思来着，是什么来着？

哈利翠绿明亮的绿眼睛变成了墨绿色，竖起的瞳孔死死地盯着身下的猎物，思考着应该从哪里下口。

“sev，听说这是个情趣用品，好像要做爱后才能解咒呢，所以……” 

“想都别想，potter！我可不相信伟大的前·救世主会连一个小小的咒语都破解不了！” 

看着对方越来越逼近的身体，斯内普终于想起来刚才那个行为应该是类似于求，求欢！

“但sev你就在我身边啊~” 

毛茸茸的耳朵蹭着爱人的颈窝，企图用可怜兮兮的语气和绿眼睛攻势让爱人心软。

“哼，potter，希望长出猫耳朵的你不会真的把你的智力和脑子变成一只猫。”

话虽如此，手却不自觉得揉了揉那毛茸茸脑袋和耳朵。看起来严肃凶巴巴的老教授，却又是极度的偏心护短，所以，对于爱人的宠溺与纵容注定让魔药教授被绿眼睛小混蛋吃得死死的。

“sev！” 

口中念念有词，转瞬魔药教授的下衣便整齐的叠放在不远处的椅凳上，至于上衣，当然是得由他一颗一颗揭开，就像品尝没事前先来到开胃菜，每次解开爱人衣服的同时也让他的下身鼓胀的想要直捣黄龙，而露出的大片白皙的肌肤在被指尖触碰到时就会微微颤抖，等到爱人的身体全部暴露在空气中时，Harry满意地看见自己的食物已经三分熟了。

耳朵竖起，腰背微弓，尾巴有一搭没一搭地轻柔磨蹭着魔药教授的大腿，渐渐从外侧绕到了敏感的内侧，渐渐上滑，时不时触碰已经微微抬头的小ss，令它经不住吐出些许白浊。而双手也没有罢工，左手轻轻拉扯着胸前的一颗果实，另一颗则被狡猾的舌头缠住，不时吮吸、啃咬，刺激着尖端的部位，令人想要尖叫。而已经涂满润滑剂右手正非常温柔的移向那个马上要让他发狂的部位，食指轻轻触碰着入口，昨晚刚被使用过得地方开心的张合着想要让它进去，于是，猛然插入两根手指，身下人腰部猛的向上一弹，虽然努力缩紧内部的肠道，却未能阻止灵活的手指在体内开括，反而更加清晰的感受到那个手指按压前列腺时所带来的麻痒与刺激。

“啊~ha，harry！” 

双手紧紧抱住在胸前埋头苦干的头颅，无意识的揉捏那柔软温暖的耳朵，突然发现对方身上的衣服却还是一件都没有褪下，墨绿色的瞳孔中映出身不着片缕面色潮红的自己，这样的反差不由另西弗勒斯感到更加羞耻。

“啊！嗯哈~harry~哈啊~衣，衣服~” 

“sev，这个裙子恐怕在完事前都不能扒下来了，除非连皮一起~” 

坏心地在爱人敏感的耳背处喷出热气，满意的感觉到已经含纳三根手指的温暖甬道的收缩，救世主撩起身下的裙摆，露出那个已经高高耸立而逃出女士内裤遮掩的阴/茎。

双手稳住爱人细瘦而性感的腰肢，向下微微一沉直接全根没入，成功让身下的爱人尖叫着释放出来。

“呀啊~ha，harry！不~不，嗯~” 

梅林啊，现在这个人看起来还是孩子！还有那个女装，就好像他在被一个未成年的女孩压在身下玩弄，而他竟然因此而感到更加地兴奋，甚至于肠壁也在不断收缩，从而更加清晰的感受体内巨物的形状与莫名的凸起摩擦在前列腺所带来的快感。

等等，凸起？ 

如果没记错，斯内普记得猫科动物的性/器官存在着倒刺，而做爱的时间……该死，他就不该一时心软被这个绿眼睛小混蛋所迷惑住！

不过很快，魔药教授就被不断涌入的快感刺激的只剩下了求饶与呻吟。

承受着那个并未因年龄减小而缩水的尺寸在体内凶猛的冲撞。

“为什么这个还这么大？” 

体内发热的硬物突然一僵，就着插入的动作被抬腿翻了个身，体内巨物不断摩擦着内壁，紧接着的是更加猛烈或者说近乎失控的快感从尾椎骨处传导到了神经中枢，等迷迷糊糊地识别出救世主说了什么，他已经释放了第二次。

“自然是为了满足我饥渴的爱人啊，我的sev。” 

看来他刚刚不小心把那句疑问说出来了呢。

因释放而疲软的身体突然有些僵硬的感受着体内硬物的变化，一般的阴/茎绝对不会胀这么大！他觉得自己的体内已经完完全全的被那玩意儿所填满，而令人恐惧的是，他竟然还有些诡异的期待与兴奋。

如果……会爽死的吧？？？

“呀啊！！~~~” 

后颈像被猎食者捕获一样被狠狠咬住，滚烫的精/液一滴不漏的全部射入肠道的深处，不断刺激着已经开始微微颤抖的身体，抬头不久的小ss再次释放，屋间只剩下交缠着的两人粗重的喘息声以及淫靡的气息。

“sev~我还要~” 

尽管救世主的声音语调都显得很可爱无害，但在体内迅速硬挺的东西再次有节奏的律动起来，在沉迷于令人发狂的欲望漩涡之前，斯内普发誓一定要牢记去给双胞胎下几个恶咒！最好能让他们一辈子躺在圣芒戈不用去祸害人间！

…… 

感受着次日午间地窖照进来的刺目光芒被面前的人挡住，睁开迷蒙的眼睛，后知后觉的发现自己的处境，虽然很想让那个绿眼睛小混蛋知道让一个年近四十的人如此纵欲是一个极大的错误，但，他真的连抬手的力气都没有了。

刚要张嘴，救世主就殷勤(狗腿)地递过来一杯水小心翼翼地喂爱人喝下。

“sev，你一定饿了吧，我去叫小精灵。”

“等……你现在……” 

未惊讶于自己的嗓音如此沙哑，问题是救世主的衣服，和那个体形，没有变化！

“额，sev，等等，你先冷静，别下床！”面色愧疚还带着心虚的救世主真心实意地为自己的选择感到了那么一丝丝后悔，“听乔治和弗雷德说了一下这个情趣用品的使用方法，就是，额，那个，好像是正处于发情期的豹子什么的，额，过了发情期就好了什么的……” 

越说下去声音越小，harry只觉得自己未来的生命安全实在值得担忧。

“好像，要一周……”

虽然救世主这样的打扮确实很可爱，但那不是他要接下来一周都躺在该死的床上承受着心里背德感的煎熬和救世主可怕的花不完的经历下从呻吟到哭泣哀求再到昏睡的理由！当然，如果真的拒绝，救世主绝对不会强迫他的，但别以为他会承认是因为看到绿眼睛小巨怪眼中隐忍情欲却不敢碰他只能用尾巴轻轻蹭他腰部除了按摩以外不敢有所越轨的可怜兮兮的样子感到心软，绝对！不是！

晚间，在再次进入昏睡之前(没错，被干晕了)，斯内普发誓一定要诅咒那两个韦斯莱家的该死的小巨怪！

事后，救世主表示，虽然sev很性感，被干哭时的样子简直令人欲罢不能。但考虑到爱人的年龄与体力，这种情趣用品果然还是要慎重使用。不过，女装play期待可以再次尝试，而且如果是sev穿上，噢！他要喷鼻血了，等等，纸巾在哪？

事后的事后，双胞胎还是不幸地在圣芒戈呆了三个月。不过，由于Harry答应了丰厚的赔偿，他们也就没有将合谋的这件事告知魔药教授。

后续情况，这种情趣用品经热心的不知名人士亲身测定后，双胞胎听取意见将时间改为持续一天，已成为时下年轻人调情做爱的首要选择之一。


End file.
